Nontraditional
by invisiblegirl114
Summary: Sequel to "In the Blink of an Eye", Kurt and Blaine experience ups and downs raising Becca who is now a senior in high school, and their eleven year old twins. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I ****finally got around to writing this, it's in the same universe as "In the Blink of an Eye" so it's helpful if you read that first, but not completely necessary I guess. Anyways let me know what you think so far! And thank you for reading :)  
><strong>

***Disclaimer* I don't own Glee, which is probably for the best.**

* * *

><p><em>Ever since I was young I've understood that family doesn't necessarily mean blood, it means people who love you and care about you. I guess no one would really call my family traditional; having your gay uncles raise you isn't exactly society's definition of a normal family. <em>

Becca stares at the computer screen before deleting it all. She looks over the college essay question again

_A range of academic interests, personal perspectives, and life experiences adds much to the educational mix. Given your personal background, describe an experience that illustrates what you would bring to the diversity in a college community or an encounter that demonstrated the importance of diversity to you._

How the hell was she supposed to answer that in 250-500 words? She looks at her dog, Diva, curled up next to her; she collapses onto her bed, taking the aging pug in her arms. "It's hopeless." She informs the dog dejectedly.

"How's the college stuff going?" Blaine leans against the doorway, he must have just gotten home. He just started rehearsals for a new show he was joining, he was Officer Krupke in another revival of West Side Story. He walks over to Lizzie who is asleep in her own bed and pulled the covers over her. Becca had continually fought for her own room but had managed to get stuck sharing after Cam's insistence that he was too old to share a room with his sister, luckily Lizzie could sleep through anything which included all-nighters with the light on.

"Maybe I'll bypass this whole college thing, this essay sucks," Becca groans before meeting Blaine's stern gaze "I don't know." She sighs "How was rehearsal?" She looks at the clock realizing it's past midnight and she has to get up at six for their flight to Ohio in the morning for Christmas break.

"Good," Blaine nods "exhausting though. It's sort of weird, Tony was the first part I ever had in a play, back in high school with your mom, makes me feel old."

"Well you are." Becca shrugs "I mean you're like forty aren't you?" She teases shaking her head "That's ancient!"

"It's not that old," Blaine laughs defensively.

"But mom was Maria?" Becca looks up at him seriously.

"I never told you that?"

"No," Becca scrunches her nose as a realization hit her "ew."

"What?"

"You kissed my mom?"

Blaine just laughs "At least those times it was scripted."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Becca looks at him scandalized.

"I'll tell you some other time, its past midnight now."

"Fine, but I expect full details in the morning." Becca informs him.

Blaine smiles "Goodnight, and don't stay up too late, we're leaving for JFK first thing in the morning."

"I won't," Becca sighs closing her laptop and setting it onto her desk "goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too."

**XXXX**

"So I just took the dog across the hallway to Karen's, and everything's waiting downstairs." Kurt says checking the apartment for last minute details "Lizzie you already said you have your retainer right? And Becca you have Billy Budd for your AP Lit assignment right?"

"Yup," Becca nods unconcernedly sipping her coffee and adjusting her hat.

"We got all the gifts…" He claps his gloved hands together "I think we're ready."

"Cam you aren't bringing the Xbox," Kurt calls as they walk out of the apartment without Cam "come on the taxi's waiting outside."

"Fine," Cam runs out of the apartment adjusting his scarf.

"There's one hidden in the attic at Grandpa and Grandma's." Blaine whispers to Cam making him smile.

"You were trying to bring the Xbox?" Lizzie rolls her eyes at him "You're more delusional than I thought you were."

"Well I'm not the one who packed twenty outfits for three days in Ohio," Cam fires back sticking out his tongue.

"It's not twenty," Lizzie says defensively.

"More like thirty," Cam mumbles.

"Daddy's suitcase was just as full with clothes as mine."

"Pop's a fashion designer, his work revolves around clothes. What's your excuse?"

"You're really making me sit behind them on a plane?" Becca moans to Kurt and Blaine as they get into the taxi "it'll be two hours of nonstop bickering."

**XXXX**

There was something about Lima, and Ohio in general, that had always fascinated Becca. Maybe it was the fact that this is where her parents had met, the place her dad had always talked about even though he claimed to be content in New York to please her mom. Or maybe it was just that it was so different from New York, even from the Columbus airport it had always been clear. When she was little Becca had made a list of differences between New York and Ohio, it had kept her busy for the two hour car ride from Columbus to Lima as she had stared out the window, she went over the list which had grown over the years in her head.

1. It's greener, with more snow in the winter

2. There are literally no taxies, or as far as she knew much public transportation at all.

3. Less cars on the road

4. Less people

5. More conservative people (from her experience at least)

6. Everyone virtually knows everyone

7. Farms- enough said

8. No apartments

9. There's more sunlight, but no city lights as far as she ever saw

10. It's quieter

Becca could go on forever about the differences between the two; she'd gotten to one-hundred once. Numbers 9 and 10 on the list were the hardest for her though. Becca loved the city at night, the bright marquees shining above entrances of theaters and hotels, the sounds of cars flying down the street and horns honking as music blasted from another apartment building. Becca had grown up with these sights and sounds, and coming to Ohio had always seemed so foreign to her. It was still the same, she thought staring at the window as she was crammed it the back of Carole's minivan staring at the Christmas lights and decorations – that was another thing, people didn't have houses in New York to decorate with Christmas lights and giant snowmen.

"So I was thinking we could go out to dinner at Breadsticks tonight and drive around town afterwards to check out all the Christmas lights." Carole was saying.

"Yeah," Lizzie and Cam agree.

"I was planning on going to a Christmas party with Connor." Becca says hesitantly "You said I could go," She adds to both Kurt and Blaine's glances. She and Quinn's son had grown close in middle school and had become inseparable until Quinn's divorce and subsequent move to Ohio where she'd gotten a job teaching at Lima Elementary.  
>"It's Christmas…" Blaine starts to say.<p>

"It's the twenty-third," Becca rolls her eyes "It's not even Christmas Eve, it's the Eve of Christmas Eve. I promise it's the only time I'll be out while we're here. Christmas Eve and Christmas will totally be just family." She adds with a pleading look.

"Just be back by eleven." Blaine sighs.

"Seriously? I'm almost eighteen, no one else has a curfew."

"Do you want to make it ten?" Kurt says sharply "Be happy we're letting you go in the first place."

"Now you get to see your _boyfriend_." Lizzie teases.

"Wait what?" Blaine turns around, he's always been the overprotective one when it came to boys "I thought you said…"

"Connor and I aren't dating," Becca rolls her eyes before elbowing Lizzie in the ribs when no one is looking.

**XXXX**

Becca's at the party with Connor for five minutes before he pulls her into the bedroom of someone she doesn't know and starts making out with her.

"Just think," Becca murmurs as Connor starts to kiss a spot on her neck "how amazing it'll be if we both ended up going to school back home. We wouldn't have to do this whole long-distance relationship thing."

"Huh?" Connor looks up incoherently "What do you mean?"

"Well you said you were looking at Colombia…"

"Not that, the long-distance relationship thing?" Connor gets off from on top of her and sits next to her on the bed, which she has no idea who it belongs to "I thought I made it clear last time, when we did it, that it doesn't mean anything." He eyes her "Look, I'm sorry Becca but I'm not ready to be in a relationship, I thought you understood that this is a friends-with-benefits sort of deal."

"Where would I have gotten that idea?" Becca asks standing up "You didn't even say anything to me when we did it. You just started making out with me and then the next thing I know…" She doesn't finish the sentence. They both know what happened.

"You said it yourself, I didn't say _anything_. Then where would you have gotten the idea that we were in a relationship?" Connor asks coldly before Becca walks away. She finds herself back in the living room of whoever's house this is. She looks around, everyone's either drinking or on the couch making out.

"Hey, did you want a drink?" A voice asks from behind her, she turns to see a dark curly haired boy with a beer in his hand, he offers his free hand.

"I'm Drew."

"Becca," She turns away from him "and no thank you. I don't really drink much." It wasn't a complete lie, in New York she'd had a few drinks at parties, but she always found herself being the sober one who helped everyone get home safely. If it weren't for public transportation, she would have been the designated driver almost every weekend.

"I've never seen you before," Drew offers conversationally.

"So you know everyone in this town?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

She looks at him exasperatedly "I came here with a friend; I'm here visiting family for Christmas. I'm from New York City."

"New York City," Drew eyes her "doesn't that make you special? Let me guess, you're daddy is the C.E.O of some big corporate company. You seem like the rich New Yorker type. Probably live in some big fancy New York apartment."

"My dad isn't a C.E.O." Becca says quickly, because it's the only statement she can find fault with.

"What does he do then?"

"He's a Broadway actor," Becca says easily "and my other dad's a fashion designer." She says the word "dad" easily, but she'd never called Kurt or Blaine that, they'd always been "Uncle Kurt" and "Uncle Blaine" and even "my parents" when introducing them, but never dad. It didn't feel weird necessarily, just different. She didn't think she'd be calling either of them that often.

"Ah," Drew nods "even better. Your two loving gay fathers found a surrogate who was more than happy to have absolutely no part in your life which tortures you, and you're a huge gay rights activist. Am I right?"

"What makes you think you can read me so easily?"

"Because I can."

"No. You can't." Becca turns to him to see him wearing an arrogant grin "Because you don't know anything about me. For one, I'm not tortured by a biological mother who gave me up as a baby. My mom's dead. So is my Dad. They died when I was young and I was adopted by my Uncles." She walks away before he has a chance to respond until she walks into the couch where she notices Connor had moved to and is now sitting, talking animatedly with a girl who is in his lap, giggling uncontrollably at something he must have said to her. Now they're making out.

"Look I'm sorry," Drew runs up behind her "I get kind of obnoxious when I'm drunk."

"It's fine," She shrugs, still staring at Connor and this girl. Drew takes notice.

"Connor Harrington is your friend? Dude's a player." He quickly backtracks at the look Becca shoots him "Look, was Connor your ride home? Because I'm headed home if you need a ride, he doesn't look like he's going home anytime soon."

"That'd be great actually." Becca murmurs following him out to his car. She barely has time to register the cop lights before they get pulled over.

* * *

><p>"I knew we shouldn't have let her go out tonight. It just snowed yesterday, what if the roads are icy? Connor's only had his license for a year." Kurt paces the kitchen of the Hudson-Hummel house. He's been continually trying to call Becca's cell phone to no response.<p>

"I'm sure she's just having fun. It's not the first time she's been past curfew." Blaine tries reasonably.

"If I kept count of every time you two were out past curfew," Burt adds, making Cam and Lizzie laugh and Kurt and Blaine burst into immediate defenses like when they were teenagers.

"Why don't you too just relax? If she isn't home within the hour and still doesn't answer her cell phone then we'll worry, okay?" Carole says gently as Kurt and Blaine move towards the couch where Cam's groaning about the Christmas Special Lizzie has playing.

An hour later Quinn calls Kurt.

"Hey is Connor not home either?" Kurt answers quickly.

"No, the opposite actually." Quinn responds "He got home and was worried about Becca. He said she wasn't at the party when he went looking for her and she wouldn't answer her phone."

"She's probably hanging out with someone else who was at the party," Burt offers after Kurt finished talking to Quinn.

"She didn't know anyone else at that party," Blaine shakes his head, now starting to pace now, Kurt sitting silently with Lizzie and Cam who are both drifting off to sleep. Carole sits in the kitchen sipping hot chocolate not saying anything. Their thoughts all on the same thing.

**XXXX**

"_They were supposed to be home two hours ago." Blaine murmurs carrying a sleeping Becca and his arms._

_ "I'm sure they just got caught up in things." Kurt said trying not to sound worried "Just put Becca down on our bed for now, she can sleep there until they get home._

_ That's when the phone rings._

_ "Rachel? Finn?" Kurt answered immediately._

_ "This is Officer Trenton of the NYPD..." Kurt listened as the officer explained how a drunk driver ran a red light at 70 mph and rammed into Finn and Rachel's taxi. How they'd been pronounced dead on scene. Dead. The officer's still talking. He said he needed to go to the hospital to identify the bodies. The bodies, not people, not Finn and Rachel, the bodies. They need to be sure. At that moment he let the phone drop from his ear and clutched it to his chest. That's when Blaine comes walking out._

_ "Was that Finn and Rachel?" He started to ask before his gaze fell to Kurt who is now on the floor sobbing, the phone clutched to his chest, Blaine sat next to Kurt taking him in his arms "That wasn't them, was it?"_

_ Kurt shook his head as more tears fall "Drunk Driver." He sobbed "Some idiot. They died instantly."_

_ Blaine squeezed Kurt to him, starting to cry too "Becca," He managed "what happens to Becca?" _

_ Kurt shook his head "Thank God though." He said finally "She wasn't with them. We still have her."_

**XXXX**

Kurt's half asleep when the phone rings. He leaps to it.

"Becca?"

"This is Officer Smith,"

"I-Is Becca okay," Kurt sputters.

"Oh she's fine," The officer says easily as Kurt's entire body relaxes "she just needs to be picked up by a parent or guardian, we have her in protective custody at the moment."

"Wait, why?"

"She was in a car with an underage drunk driver tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So firstly, thank you for all of the reviews and alerts! You guys are seriously the best! Also, totally meant to update this sooner but life caught up with me and I never got around to posting it so I apologize for that… And so far the story's been sort of Becca centric, I'm thinking maybe in another chapter or two having more focus on Lizzie or Cam (or both), because I do have ideas for them… Also I promise Finchel flashbacks soon, I know some of you were asking for that. Anyways as always let me know what you think! Is it good, or does it suck? Either way I like to know what you think, reviews make my day XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Can we come with you and daddy?" Lizzie bounces on her feet looking at Blaine.<p>

"No." Blaine answers bluntly.

"But dad…" Cam tries.

"No." Blaine reiterates "Stay here with Grandpa and Grandma and go to bed."

"But we want to see Becca," Lizzie pouts.

"You'll see her in the morning." Kurt says skeptically.

"We want to see Becca get in trouble." Cam clarifies.

"Come on, to bed both of you." Carole says shooing them both upstairs.

"Goodnight daddy, goodnight dad." Lizzie sighs.

"Goodnight pop, night dad." Cam grumbles.

"Goodnight," Kurt and Blaine call out in unison.

"What do we do?" Kurt asks zipping up his jacket.

"Well we aren't taking the twins,"

"I meant about Becca," Kurt says half-amused "I mean she's never really been in trouble before." He adds on a more serious note.

"I don't know," Blaine admits. Kurt looks to his dad who's coming in from the kitchen.

"We're clueless." Kurt sighs.

"Just do what feels right to you," Burt shrugs "and make sure she knows how much she scared you tonight, that the important thing is that she's okay but she's still in trouble."

"Thanks dad," Kurt nods "we'll be back soon."

"Good luck," Burt says gruffly before heading upstairs.

**XXXX**

"We're here for Rebecca Hudson." Kurt tells the officer sitting behind the desk.

"Are you her parents?" The officer eyes both of them skeptically, "Because she's underage we can only release her to…"

"Yes," Kurt says quickly "we're both her parents, is that a problem? We have the adoption papers if you really need proof." he responds coldly to the officer's continual gaze, abruptly taking Blaine's hand daring the officer to question them.

"No, it's fine, I'd rather not have to deal with that." The officer looks down unapologetically "Name?"

"Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson," The officer shuffles papers, verifying who knows what. After a few minutes of signing papers and questions he gets up.

"You're free kid," They hear the officer say as Becca comes out walking with him.

She looks down at her feet and walking towards Kurt and Blaine, who both hug her with a weak "Thank god you're okay." but none of them say anything as she follows them to the car.

Blaine looks behind at Becca who's staring blankly out the window "What the hell were you thinking?" He asks finally.

"I didn't actually do anything." Becca tries weakly "I didn't drink; the officer gave me a test and everything. It won't go down on my record."

"That's not what we care about; we care about the fact that you could have gotten yourself killed. This is the most idiotic thing you could have done Becca." He rages.

"Look I'm sorry, okay?"

"That's not good enough." He lets out exasperatedly "What in the world would possess you to get into a car with someone who's drunk behind the wheel? I don't get it. Why couldn't you have called us if you wanted a ride home?"

"I didn't want you to get upset."

"You didn't want us to get upset? Do you know," Blaine breaths "what it feels like to stay up until one in the morning waiting for you? Kurt and I thought you'd been killed, or were hurt. Then to get a call from Quinn saying Connor had no clue where you'd gone to, that you had left the party before him?"

"I think she gets the idea Blaine," Kurt starts to say but Blaine continues.

"Does the fact that your parents were killed by a drunk driver mean anything to you?"

"Of course," Becca says, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Well you sure aren't acting like it."

Becca doesn't respond to this, the rest of the ride is silent.

* * *

><p>The house is dark and silent when they get home, everyone must be asleep Becca reasons as she plops down on the couch. Kurt and Blaine don't say anything but head into the kitchen. She can hear their muffled voices through the doorway, it almost sounds as if they're fighting. She sits there silently until Kurt and Blaine walk back in, they both sit down next to her, Kurt holding a mug of warm milk, he hands it to her silently.<p>

"How do you get it so sweet?" She asks him quietly, it was something she'd always wondered when she was little, but she'd never actually asked.

"Vanilla and Nutmeg." Kurt shrugs "My mom used to make it for me when I was a kid."

Blaine looks at her "I'm sorry about yelling at you like that in the car, I didn't mean to lose my temper with you like that. I was just so worried we'd lose you, like we lost…" He doesn't finish his sentence.

"I sort of deserved it though didn't I?" She asks quietly.

"I started to cross the line towards the end," Blaine says "and for that I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for… everything," Becca says softly, she looks up at both Kurt and Blaine "Am I grounded?"

"Did you think you wouldn't be?" Kurt asks with a tone of amusement.

"I can dream can't I?" She smiles softly "What exactly does it encompass though? I've never been grounded before. How long?"

"You go to school, basketball practice, play rehearsal, then come home." Blaine says, this much he and Kurt had discussed.

"We'll let you know for how long after we've talked about it more. Consider it indefinite for now." Kurt adds.

"Okay," Becca nods, she looks down at her feet.

Kurt looks at her seriously and shakes his head "You're smart Becca, why wouldn't you have more common sense?"

"I was upset, okay?" She sighs.

"Why?" Blaine asks "And why was that guy driving you home. Why didn't you tell Connor?"

"Because…" Becca started "he…" She stopped, tears streaming down her eyes "he's a dick." She finally let out, looking between Kurt and Blaine "If I tell you something do you promise you won't get upset?"

"More than we are now you mean?" Blaine blinks.

"If you have something to tell us you might as well do it now, get everything out and over with before it comes back later."

"It's not like that… it just." She sighs "The last time we were in Ohio, when I was hanging out with Connor? Well we had sex, and it was my first time, but then we had to leave to go back home." Blaine closes his eyes and Kurt purses his lips but neither of them stop her, so she keeps going "We texted and talked online so I sort of assumed we were a thing, even with the long distance and everything. Then at the party we were going to, well, but then I started talking about how awesome it'd be if we both went to school in the city because he's been talking about going to school there and then he flat-out told me it was strictly a friends with benefits thing, that he didn't want me to expect anything else from him. So I got all upset and walked away, then he was making out with some other girl. Then Drew, the guy who was driving, asked if I needed a ride and I said yes. I didn't care that he was drunk, I just didn't want to be driven home by Connor." Becca finishes, sniffling loudly.

"I think I've heard enough," Blaine says getting up "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, I love you." He tells Becca as he hugs her before kissing Kurt's cheek.

"I'll be up shortly," Kurt tells him before he heads upstairs.

After Blaine's left Becca looks at Kurt who still hasn't said anything to her "Are you going to say anything to me?"

"I'm still trying to comprehend everything," He murmurs stiffly, Becca feels him looking at her in a completely new way, like he doesn't know what to say. He relaxes a moment and looks her in the eye "Thank you for telling us that. It still doesn't change what you did, but we, or at least I, understand it now." He sighs "I guess Blaine and I did sort of flake out on the whole 'talk'"

"You didn't, I mean I understand…"

"I don't mean that aspect." Kurt shakes his head "Not the mechanics or protection and all of that. I meant… when I was sixteen my dad gave me this whole talk on how it can affect you emotionally."

"Oh," Becca nods "what'd he say?" She asks finally after realizing he won't tell her unless she asks.

"Not to throw myself around, that I matter," Kurt smiles weakly, he sighs "stuff I probably should have told you sooner. I guess it's hard for me and Blaine to accept how much your growing up, how much you've grown up. I mean I think about what we did when we were your age…" He stops "try and get some sleep." He tells her finally "We'll talk more about your grounding in a few days, after Christmas, once we're back at home."

"Wait," Becca stops him as he was about to follow Blaine upstairs, Kurt turned "what… what was your first time like?"Kurt freezes, his face turning red.

"Becca I really don't think,"

"I know it's weird, but I'm just curious." She looks at him pleadingly "please?"

"Fine," He sighs "what do you want to know?"

"Well how old were you?"

"I was your age, seventeen."

"Who was it with?"

"Blaine. We'd been dating a little over 7 months and we'd been talking about it for a while, and then we decided we were ready and it happened."

"Really?" Becca blinks "Is he the only one you've…"

"No," Kurt says blushing crimson "there was a time in college when we broke up and I…" He doesn't finish the sentence, but Becca understands.

"How did you know you were ready?" She asks finally.

"When we both decided it was something we wanted, something we were both prepared to handle." He sighed "There's a lot of emotional baggage that comes with it, sometimes more than you're aware of. You have to be prepared to put yourself on the line like that. To expose yourself to someone so vulnerably like that, it's a lot and it is scary, and you need to be sure it's something you're ready for. We were."

"What was it like?"

"Awkward." Kurt admits "Terrifying. Exciting. Romantic."

"I wish mine had been." Becca pulls her legs up to her chest "Connor didn't even say anything to me really, it just sort of happened."

Kurt sighs empathetically "You'll meet a guy who'll give you all that someday."

"Easy for you to say, you've known Uncle Blaine since high school. Mom and Dad met in high school too."

"We were lucky," Kurt shrugs "I never thought I'd meet someone like Blaine, and I spent months chasing after him while he seemed completely oblivious to the fact that I was in love with him. I'd almost completely given up on the idea of him and then out of the blue we're singing a duet together and he's kissing me." He smiles at her "You'll get your romance. You aren't even in college yet."

"I guess I've just been kind of stupid," Becca drains the rest of her mug "thank you." She offers him a weak smile "I don't think it'll help me sleep though."

"Don't dwell on it," Kurt tells her taking the mug and standing up "it's over with. I mean you're going to be grounded for a while but that shouldn't keep you up at night."

"I just feel so bad about everything," Becca admits "and what if something _had _happened."

"Well nothing did happen, thank God." Kurt sighs "Blaine and I will always love you; nothing you ever do will change that. You're safe, and that's all that matters." He reaches over to hug her.

"Uncle Kurt?" Becca says still holding onto him, he pulls away slightly looking at her attentively "have...have you ever had your heart broken?" She starts to cry as Kurt holds onto her tighter as she cries into his sweater, she feels like she's four again.

"You really loved Connor didn't you?" He sighed rubbing her back soothingly, Becca nodded into his chest "To answer your question yes, I did have my heart broken. A lot, actually." He admits to her "But only one really sticks with me."

* * *

><p><em>"You're late again," Blaine's voice rang through Kurt's phone, not accusatory, merely stating a fact, but Kurt felt guilty already, their time to talk was already limited.<em>

_"I'm sorry, I know I told you 10:00 on the dot, but I just got distracted with homework and then Rachel wanted me to hang with her and then help her rehearse and..."_

_"I don't need excuses Kurt," Blaine said, again not accusatory but with slightly more edge than the last time Kurt called late "it's fine Kurt, I understand you're busy."_

_"You aren't mad at me, are you?" _

_"No, of course not." Blaine said immediately._

_"Something's wrong though." Kurt said, and he heard Blaine sigh over the phone._

_"I just... I don't think that this is working."_

_"I can sign onto Skype if you want."_

_"No, I mean us." Blaine said, and Kurt's heart skipped a beat, was Blaine breaking up with him? "Kurt, we're in two separate worlds. I mean you're in New York, and you could probably find a number of boyfriends, and you're dating some high school kid back in Ohio where I'm stuck until I graduate. I don't want to hold you down Kurt; you're too great for that." _

_"You aren't holding me back." Kurt insisted with all sincerity._

_"Yes I am Kurt. Look, maybe when I'm in New York things will be different, but right now... we've only dated each other, maybe we need to see other people. You know, so we can be sure."_

_"I am sure though,"_

_"Kurt, have you been asked out at all in New York?" Kurt thought back to his first week in New York, going out with Rachel, guys eyeing him, the bold ones daring to flirt until he told them he had a boyfriend._

_"Yes," Kurt admitted "but what does that matter? I'm not cheating on you."_

_"That's the problem," Blaine said exasperatedly "I want you to be able to meet other guys, because what if I'm not your soul mate? What if your true soul mate has already hit on you but because you're tied down to me you'll never realize it."_

_"But... Blaine, have you met anyone? Is that what's bringing all of this on?"_

_"No," Blaine said with utmost sincerity "it's not like there are many options here." he adds as an afterthought._

_"There's Sebastian," Kurt said, the name still a barrier between them._

_"How many times do I have to tell you he doesn't mean anything?" Blaine said becoming aggravated "I haven't even talked to him in months. Why would you suggest that?"_

_"I don't know, it's just with the distance and my refusal to do phone or Skype sex, it's been a while... and he clearly puts out..."_

_"Kurt," Blaine said sharply "do you really think that lowly of me?"_

_"No, I'm sorry," Kurt sighed "that was uncalled for."_

_"I love you Kurt," Blaine said "which is why I want you to experience everything while you're in New York, don't you think we owe it to ourselves to be sure of our relationship before it becomes even more serious? How can we be sure if neither of us has been in another relationship?" Kurt didn't say anything "Don't think of it as breaking up," Blaine said "think of it as a break, in which we see other people and discover ourselves. I really hope we can stay friends throughout this..."_

_"I... I don't know Blaine." Kurt sighed "I'll um, I'll talk to you later, maybe." And then he hung up as he collapsed onto his bed in his dorm room, crying into his pillow._

* * *

><p>"We went three years hardly speaking to each other, which I guess was sort of my fault since I never answered his calls."<p>

"I never knew that," Becca says, she scrunching her nose in confusion "but I've seen pictures of you two in college."

"Never alone though," Kurt says "it was always with Rachel or other mutual friends." Kurt shrugged "It was always so hard for me to be around him. I tried dating other guys, but it never worked out, I cared about some of them, but my heart never broke the way it did when Blaine broke up with me."

"He did it because he cared about you though."

"Exactly, and it hurt to know that things could have worked out, as opposed to my other relationships where I think I always knew deep down they wouldn't."

"But things did work out," Becca says, sighing as she rested her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"They'll work out for you too," Kurt tells her gently "eventually you'll forget all of the heartbreak." He shrugs "Like when I look back at most of my exes, or the crush I had on your dad."  
>"Ewww." Becca shakes her head.<p>

"It was before we became step-brothers," Kurt laughs "but I was the one who introduced Grandma and Grandpa."

"I don't want to know," Becca shakes her head laughing too.

Kurt looks at her seriously "I know it's difficult for Blaine to talk to you about boys, but I'm here if you want talk. I know how much it hurts to have your heart broken."

Becca stands up and hugs him "Thanks Uncle Kurt, for everything. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, firstly (as always) really sorry about the delay. Life sort of got in the way and then the next thing I knew it was Christmas. Anyways, not sure if I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out, it was sort of rushed, a part of me just wanted to get something up, but hopefully it's okay! Let me know. Thanks for reading XD**

* * *

><p>When Becca wakes up the house appears empty, as she makes it downstairs to the kitchen Blaine's sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee in his hand typing on his laptop.<p>

"G'morning,"

"Good afternoon," he smiles not looking up from his laptop "sleep well?"

"Not really," She admits "where is everyone?" She sits down.

Blaine looks up at her now "Grandma and Grandpa went to go pick up food for dinner tonight and Kurt took the twins to see their mom."

"Oh, you didn't go to Amelia's with them?" She looks down at her lap.

"I had to send a few emails, and I was waiting for you to wake up. I thought maybe I could take you to see your parents." He looks at her.

"Really?" She looks up, that had always been her and Kurt's thing. Whenever they were in Lima he took her to the cemetery, and she'd go to her parents' graves and Kurt would go to his mom's, Blaine had never taken her, by himself at least "yeah, I'd um, I'd like that."

XXXX

Becca had always gone to the cemetery with Kurt because it'd simply been their thing, he understood what she was feeling, he'd lost his mom when he was young. Becca thinks of Blaine's dad, how he was always nice the few times he'd seen them, but how Blaine rarely talked of him and the pictures she'd seen of Kurt and Blaine's wedding and how he hadn't been there. Maybe Blaine understood more about losing parents than she originally thought she considers sitting next to him in Kurt's old car.

"I'm sorry," he tells her suddenly "About saying those things to you last night and just going upstairs when you were talking about..." He pauses awkwardly.

"It's fine," Becca shrugs

"I mean it's not like... I was a year younger than you my first time." He continues "It's just hard accepting that you've grown up so much, that you aren't that little girl who'd get scared of the lions at the zoo anymore. That I can't always protect you from everything anymore."

"I still need you though," Becca says quietly. Blaine sighs, not taking his eyes off the road, the silence between them becomes much more comfortable than it had been "So you never did tell me that story about kissing my mom unscripted." She grins breaking the silence. Blaine laughs, blushing as he shakes his head.

"I was drunk, well she was too. The first time at least, I think she was trying to prove something to Kurt the second time..."

"It happened twice?" Becca laughs and the rest of the ride is spent with Blaine telling Becca stories about her parents, the sort of thing Blaine had often avoided.

Becca lets the snow crunch beneath her boots as she walks through the field. Another thing that made Ohio so different from New York, there was a lot more snow during the winter.

"You okay?" Blaine asks

"Yeah," Becca nods following closer as they get closer to the grave sites.

"I can leave, if you want…" He offers.

"No," Becca says immediately "I mean- I don't want to be alone." Blaine nods and follows her to the two stones with her parent's name on them.

_Rachel Marie Berry_

_March 22, 1994- May 15, 2022_

_A star on earth and a star in heaven_

Becca can't help but roll her eyes, the saying had been her grandfathers' idea, it was corny but Rachel would have loved it. She turns to Finn's, which is decidedly less elaborate.

_Finn Avery Hudson_

_November 29, 1993 - May 15, 2022_

_Loving and devoted husband, father, and friend_

Blaine brushes the snow off them gently, Becca looks down at the flowers she and Kurt had brought last spring, completely wilted now.

"Do you still miss them?" Becca asks before realizing it's a stupid and insensitive question.

"Of course," Blaine blinks "they were like my brother and sister. I'll always miss them." He sighs "Do you remember the first anniversary of the accident?"

A small smile creeps at Becca's lips "When you let me skip school and took me around the city for the day? Yeah."

* * *

><p><em>"I can't go to school today," Becca told Blaine pulling the covers over her head.<em>

_ "What's wrong sweetheart?" Blaine asked._

_ "My tummy." She said over exaggerating a sick voice. Blaine eyed her putting his hand up to her forehead, she wasn't warm and she didn't look sick. He knew what day it was, why she wouldn't want to go to school._

_ "Well that's too bad," Blaine sighed deciding to play along "since Uncle Kurt had an early meeting I was going to make you chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."_

_ "With lots of maple syrup?" Becca peaked out from underneath the covers._

_ "Loads. Whip cream too." Blaine hid his smirk before shrugging at her "You said your tummy was hurting though, so I guess that means you aren't hungry." Becca groaned and Blaine sighed and pulled the covers away from her "If you tell me why you're lying I'll still make them for you."_

_ "Because I don't want to go to school today." Becca grumbled before looking up at Blaine, her eyes watery "I miss mommy and daddy." Blaine finally took her in his arms. It was May 15, the year anniversary of Rachel and Finn's deaths, of course Becca would know that, and of course it would bother her "And everyone's making stupid mother's day cards." Right, Blaine realized, it was the second week of the month. Sunday was mother's day. Talk about great timing._

_ "Tell you what," Blaine said making a sudden decision, he knew Kurt was going to be pissed but looking at Becca he couldn't help but give in, and he had the day off, why not spend it with Becca? "you don't have to go to school today, but get dressed. We aren't staying in the apartment all day." A broad grin spread across Becca's face as she hopped out of bed excitedly running to her drawer._

_ XXXX_

_ It was around five when Blaine and Becca walked into Kurt's office. His assistant Tory was talking with new secretary, she looked up._

_ "Hey you two, I think Kurt might still be on the phone but you can go right in." She gestured to the door to his office and they headed in._

_ "… But for the fall line they had… never mind. Yeah, they'll be ready, do we have models yet?" Kurt's was saying into the phone as he looked up and grinned at Blaine and Becca "No problem. Thank you." He hung up with an exhausted sigh._

_ "Rough day?" Blaine raised an eyebrow._

_ "Exhausting." Kurt breathed before leaning over to kiss Blaine and then take Becca in his arms kissing her cheek "What are you guys doing here?"_

_ "We wanted to know if you could manage to take an hour off to go out to dinner with us."_

_ "Yeah, I was actually just finishing everything up for the day." Kurt said "Tory can handle the rest."_

_ "Yay!" Becca cheered._

"_How was your day sweetheart?"_

_ "Great!" Becca said excitedly "Uncle Blaine took me to the zoo. The monkey's were my favorite, they were funny. They went 'ooh ooh ooh,'" she mimicked a monkey making Kurt laugh "then we went to the…" She struggled to think of what it was called._

_ "Empire State Building." Blaine interjected not looking at Kurt._

_ "And we went up to the top it was like this tall!" She got up and starting jumping up and down with her arm extended._

_ "Wow," Kurt smiled before raising an eyebrow "but what about school?" _

_ "Uncle Blaine said I didn't have to go today." Becca told him matter-of-fact, before turning to Blaine guiltily "I wasn't supposed to tell you that though."_

_ "Why don't you go visit Tory," Kurt suggested "Uncle Blaine and I will be out in a moment and then we'll go get dinner."_

_ "Okay," Becca skipped out of the room._

_ "You let her stay home from school today?" Kurt turned to Blaine._

_ "Well yeah," Blaine shrugged "she was pretending to be sick at first but…" He sighed "you know what today is."_

_ "Of course I do," Kurt sighed "they were all I was thinking about today." He got up grabbing his jacket and looked at Blaine "So long as she understands she can't always do that."_

_ "I told her it was a one time deal." Blaine said._

_ "Well that's not fair," Kurt said in mock aghast as he followed Blaine out of the office "when do I get to play hooky with her then?" _

* * *

><p>Becca sighs after a moment "Thanks for taking me Uncle Blaine," She says finally before looking back at the stones "Merry Christmas dad, happy Hanukkah mom."<p>

"Dad!" Lizzie cries as they get back to the house.

"Hey how was it at your mom's?"

"Great! Look at the necklace she got me for Christmas!" Lizzie shows Blaine her neck which is now sparkling with a small necklace with a heart on it.

"That's beautiful," Blaine beams at her. Blaine looks over to Cam whose sitting next to Burt on the couch watching whatever movie is playing on the television "Did you have a good time too Cam?" Cam looks over and shrugs as Kurt walks into the living room with Quinn and Connor.

"He spent half the time in the car ranting about how Amelia isn't really his mom," Kurt whispers almost inaudibly in Kurt's ear "I didn't know what to do when we got to her house and he barely said a word the entire time." He sighed "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Blaine said reassuringly "That's what my dad said;" Kurt sighed, though he still sounded skeptical.

"Hey Quinn." Blaine smiled looking over at Quinn who grins.

"Hi Blaine," She hugs him "we were just stopping by to drop off some gifts and say Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Blaine smiles at both of them.

"Hey Becca," Quinn smiles at Becca.

"Merry Christmas," Becca smiled tentatively before turning away "well I have to go finish up my college essay."

"It's Christmas Eve," Kurt started but Becca had already walked away.

"Wait up," Connor ran after her stopping in front of the stairwell "about last night…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Becca didn't look at him "Merry Christmas Connor. I'll see you around."

Christmas as the Hudson-Hummel household had always been festive, but for some reason this year seemed even more extravagant Blaine and Kurt both seemed to notice the extra effort both Burt and Carole had put into decorating the house "The house hasn't looked this great at Christmas since you've been here to decorate it" Burt even admits to Kurt, and as the kids opened their presents it was obvious to both Kurt and Blaine that Burt and Carole had worked hard at making Christmas special this year.

"Grandma, Grandpa, you didn't have to…" Becca stutters looking at the diamond earrings she'd just unwrapped.

"We wanted to sweetheart," Carole smiles as Burt nods.

Though if Blaine and Kurt were to be honest, they'd put in extra effort for Christmas this year as well.

"A cell phone?" Cam blinked as he opened his present "Dad, pop," He looked between his dads before hugging them excitedly "thank you."

"Well since you've been begging for one since last year," Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Cam gets a phone?" Lizzie blinks agitatedly, only to open hers a minute later.

"They're only for emergency's though," Both are quick to add before both run off with their new phones.

"This is too much," Becca sighs opening the new laptop they'd gotten her.

"You're going to need it once you're in college next year," Kurt shrugs.

"And to finish your college essay." Blaine says with a raised eyebrow.

"Riiight," Becca sighs before getting up to head upstairs.

"Merry Christmas," Burt and Carole hug Kurt and Blaine before Carole heads into the kitchen to start breakfast and Kurt and Blaine head upstairs to start packing before their flight that afternoon.

"There's one more thing." Blaine says pulling something out of his pocket once they get upstairs to Kurt's old room.

"Blaine," Kurt eyes the small gift suspiciously "I thought we agreed, nothing extravagant for each other."

Blaine chuckles "trust me, it isn't extravagant. Just special." He says after a moment consideration. Kurt sighs opening it, hey eyes the jewelry box when he opens it. He recognizes the jewelry box.

"Wait a minute, is this…" He looks up at Blaine whose grinning "I thought… I thought it was gone, I lost it years ago back in college." He opens the box, and sure enough it's the small promise ring made out of gum wrappers that Blaine had given him back in his senior year "…is this the same one?"

"Yeah," Blaine grins "thought you might like it back. Carole was cleaning everything up and she found it in here." He gestures to the room.

Kurt smiles before leaning in to kiss Blaine "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Blaine snuck up from behind Kurt at his locker "Merry Christmas," He whispered making Kurt jump before quickly pecking his cheek.<em>

_ "Blaine," Kurt said looking around at kids walking down the hallway, no one had been watching them and everyone at school who didn't live under a rock knew they were dating but still, he and Blaine kept a strict no PDA policy. It was safer for them that way._

_ "Sorry," Blaine blushed looking around the crowded hallway himself, then he pulled something out of his pocket "but I wanted to give you your gift early."_

_ "I don't have your gift with me though," Kurt sighed thinking of the mix cd he'd made Blaine that was sitting wrapped at home on his desk "why don't we just wait until you come over for Christmas Eve like we planned?" The bell for fourth period rang "Besides we'll be late to class."_

_ "Fine," Blaine said, and Kurt couldn't help but notice the disappointment in his eyes, why was he so excited to give this gift to him?_

_ "Hand it over," He breathed, noticing that the hallway was empty now. Blaine perked up and handed the small, delicately wrapped gift over. Kurt opened it and noticed it was a ring box. He eyed it suspiciously and opened it smiling slightly "Are those gum wrappers?" Suddenly Kurt started to worry that maybe he should have made a list for Blaine like Rachel. Blaine had been the one that had agreed with Artie about getting Rachel socks back in the locker room._

_ "It's a promise ring," Blaine explained, now seeming nervous "I was going to get you an actual ring, but I don't have that kind of money, my parents do but they'd never give me money for that. I stole the ring box from my mom. I know it isn't much, if I had the money I'd buy you the entire Elizabeth Taylor collection Kurt."_

_ "I don't need the Elizabeth Taylor collection," Kurt said quickly, his eyes not leaving the ring "you made me a promise ring?"_

_ "Yeah," Blaine smiled "I love you Kurt, and no matter what happens with NYADA and New York next year, I'll always be there to support you. I'll always be there, and one day when we're both in some amazing apartment in the city I'll get you an actual ring, unless you get me one first in which case I'll eagerly accept."_

_ Kurt smiled "I love you," he looked around the hallway which was empty now, he and Blaine were definitely late for fourth period "thank you, I love it." He put the ring on and kissed Blaine, who groaned as Kurt pulled away "we're already late enough for fourth period. Besides that mistletoe is still hung all over my house for when you come over for dinner tonight."_

_ Blaine grinned "I'll see you later. Love you."_

_ "Love you too."_

* * *

><p>Becca walks by Kurt and Blaine mid-kiss "Gross," she mutters.<p>

"Are you all packed?" Kurt asks pulling away from Blaine "Our flight leaves at four."

"Yeah I put all my stuff in Grandma's car already." Becca says grabbing a basketball and heading outside. She's barely dribbled the ball outside to the basketball hoop her grandfather has set up in the driveway when she hears a voice.

"You're pretty good." She turns to see Drew, and she turns away immediately.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize, I mean, I was an idiot."

"Well I was an idiot for agreeing to ride with you."

"You didn't know how drunk I was."

"I knew you'd been drinking though."

"Look, I just came to apologize, and wish you a merry Christmas, or Hanukkah. Whichever you celebrate, Connor said your mom was Jewish."

"I celebrate both, actually, but Hanukkah ended last week." Becca says as she hits a layup.

"Well happy holidays," Drew says "I have something for you." He offers her an envelope which Becca takes skeptically. She opens the typical store bought Christmas card containing a gift card to Starbucks.

"How'd you know I'm addicted to coffee?" Becca eyes the gift card before answering herself "Connor."

"Uh yeah, we were hanging out last night." Drew shuffles his feet "He said he'd just come from your house and we were talking about you."

"I didn't realize you and Connor were actually friends."

"I told you, I know everyone in this town."

"What else did he tell you about me?"

"That you're sweet, but clingy." Drew says quietly.

"Asshole." Becca muttered landing a free-shot.

"Whose an asshole?" Blaine asked as he walked out carrying a suitcase to the car along with Kurt.

"No one," Becca sighed as she continued to play with the basketball, she looked over at Drew "Oh Drew, that's my Uncle Blaine and that's my Uncle Kurt."

"Hi," He waved at them who both stared him down.

"Nick?" Kurt blinked at him before exchanging a glance with Blaine.

"Uh yeah," Drew shuffled his feet "I'm, um, really sorry about everything."

"Thank you," Kurt nodded.

Blaine looked at Drew "Just, next time you want to put yourself in danger, don't bring our niece into it to."

"No sir," Drew said "and again, I'm sorry." He looked around at the car Blaine and Kurt were packing.

"You guys going back home?" He looked to Becca as Kurt and Blaine headed back inside.

"Yeah," Becca nodded.

"Back to the good life," Drew rolled his eyes "you won't have to worry about being offered a ride by someone who's drunk, you'll just have your personal chauffeur."

"My family doesn't have a personal chauffeur." Becca spat back "Believe it or not my family does understand the concept of simplicity." She shot another basket, missing this time before turning to him "Thank you for the gift card, I think you can go now." She glared at him, watching as he got in his car and drove away.

"You okay?" Blaine walks outside watching as Drew pulls out of the driveway.

"Yeah," Becca nods.

"Can I join?" Blaine asks gesturing to the basketball.

"You sure old man?" Becca teased making a free-shot "You're going down."

"Bring it," Blaine challenged with a smile.

"My money's on Becca," Kurt said heading outside with their food cooler.

"Mine too," Becca said carrying her suitcase out to the car.

"She is taller than you Dad," Cam said walking outside with his own suitcase. Becca giggled, she'd often complained about inheriting her dad's height. Being 5'10 just made her feel lanky, especially when she was two inches taller than Blaine and the same height as Kurt. Sometimes though, like now, it was a family joke that was sort of funny. After creaming Blaine twice Becca was relieved when Kurt told them that it was time to go. She'd never liked Ohio, and as much as she loved seeing her family she would always like New York better. It was her home, Ohio, she knew, never would be.


End file.
